


bunnies

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bunnies, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witch!Jongin, rushed :/, soft, think this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: it's not jongin's fault junmyeon had an overrun of bunnies.well, not technically anyways.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: exo drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> shut up i spent like two minutes on this  
> the title is trash im sorry couldnt think of anything  
> unbeta'd and all that stuff xdd

"has it ever occurred to you that you're breaking the whole witch stereotype thing?" chanyeol blurted out. 

jongin frowned, "how am i breaking a stereotype, yeol?" he gestured at all the various potions, potion ingredients, and his familiar, "i literally have all the basics for a witch." 

"yes, but you're so soft, the entire town loves you, kids come to play with you and your familiar, you've scared basically nobody, pretty sure people scare you more than you scare them," chanyeol continued, "and you have junmyeon, who's like the softest, gentlest person. he even let you pet his bunnies and we all know how precious his little bunnies are. plus he gave you one of the little bunny figurines he made." 

jongin glanced over at where the little bunny figurine stood. perhaps he should figure out how to animate it, it would be cute. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

to be fair, it wasn't entirely jongin's fault that all of junmyeon's bunny figurines had sort of gotten maybe a little bit alive. how was jongin to know that the spell affected everything made of the exact metal that his bunny figurine was made of? now junmyeon was stuck with cute, hopping metal bunnies. oops. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

but before all that happened, it _had_ taken quite a bit of looking up to find an animation spell. not that jongin bothered to read the fine print. or find the reversal spell. soo had hooted angrily at jongin for that. of course it hadn't bothered jongin at all. he simply cast the spell. it really wasn't jongin's fault, he just wanted a cute bunny to hop around. now around 200 bunny figurines were hopping about. apparently they scared junmyeon's real bunnies. and junmyeon had an absolutely devastating pout that had jongin promising to find a solution. chanyeol would say jongin was just whipped but who listens to chanyeol. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

"so have you found a reversal spell? its been two weeks, my bunnies are refusing to come inside still." had jongin mentioned junmyeon's pout was incredibly effective? because it was. it really, really was. however the answer was still no. unfortunate, because much more of junmyeon's pout and jongin would attempt to kiss it off. 

jongin sighed, "no i haven't found a reversal spell," jongin glanced at junmyeon hopefully, "you're welcome to come go through the books with me if you want?" 

"i'm able to come over at any time, jongin," junmyeon smiled. it was cute. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

reversal spell? nonexistent. which was okay, junmyeon's animated bunny figurines were selling quickly. soo would probably disapprove of this method of getting the animated metal bunnies out of the way, but what soo didn't know wouldn't kill him. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

"can i kiss you?" junmyeon asked before blushing. cute. 

"um, okay?" jongin pushed his glasses up with an unsure smile. here's hoping he's not just sleep deprived and dreaming up a junmyeon who likes him. 

junmyeon kissed him. his lips were so soft. this had to be heaven. well, it was until soo rudely interrupted with a loud hoot. junmyeon's hands were on his face, holding him inches away from junmyeon. jongin giggled, so he wasn't sleep deprived. 

then jongin leaned in to kiss junmyeon. 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

"are we boyfriends or?" jongin asked junmyeon later, when they were in bed, cuddling. 

"oh right, i didn't exactly get to asking you out properly, oopsies," junmyeon mumbled, "will you be my boyfriend?" 

"i'd love to," jongin whispered before kissing junmyeon. a bunny hopped onto the bed. junmyeon cooed at it. in the middle of the kiss. somewhere in jongin's mind it registered that he should be a little offended junmyeon was cooing over a rabbit instead of focusing on kissing him. but junmyeon was cute. and he somehow pouted more than jongin. 

junmyeon later picked up the bunny while jongin was busy nibbling on junmyeon's neck. he wondered if it made a cute image. oh well. soo would prolly complain about it later. but he had junmyeon now, so nothing else mattered. 

(chanyeol would argue that jongin had always had junmyeon but what did chanyeol know) 

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> this is the greatest disaster ive created im sorry  
> but it's for jongins bday heehee


End file.
